Hydrogen absorption and storage within metallic structures is important for scientific studies, for fuel cell production, hydrogen storage, and for studies of heat production possibilities when deuterium isotopes are used. Currently, these studies and applications are performed with palladium as used directly from the manufacturer. Although many processes in producing palladium electrodes and those of other metals and alloys are known, there are no public disclosures that combine the processes to produce those with unique properties advantageous for hydrogen and deuterium absorption.
Further, there has been no reproducible and controlled method for creating palladium electrodes in absorption and heat studies. Often researchers and engineers encounter irreproducibility and inconsistent results in these studies because palladium as received from suppliers varies greatly from batch to batch. It is proposed that a standard palladium production method be established for thermal energy production methods and testing. Having a benchmark and standard electrode material with known history and known reliability is useful.